The Letters
by Fvvn
Summary: Kumpulan surat para tokoh di Nousatsu Junkie. Drabble. The Second Letter, Ichigo's return! kembali pada zaman Chihiro masih terlibat dalam cinta segitiga. Summary Inside. Little bit OOC. Wanna take a look?
1. Kaede Koumoto

**Title, **The Letters

**Desclaimer**, Ryoko Fukuyama

**Genre,** Angst (untuk chapter ini)/Romance

**Rate, **T

**Warning, **Surat ini hanyalah rekayasa Fuun saja #PLAKK, Kaede tetap sehat dan tampan kok! *Halah!* sedikit gombal karena saya menulisnya sambil dengerin Lagu Zetsubou Billy (!)

**.**

**.**

**The Letters**

**Presented by Fujisaki Fuun**

**.**

**.**

The First Letter – Kaede Koumoto

**Surat Untuk Naka**

.

.

Dear Naka,

Bagaimana Kabarmu di Dussel?

Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja di sana. Haha… soalnya ada Kajiwara bodoh di situ kan? Ups, maaf Kajiwara… aku tahu kepalamu sedang mendidih saat ini, tapi surat ini pantang sekali untuk di baca olehmu.

Naka… sudah berapa lama ya kau pergi dari Jepang? Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat wajahmu yang psikopat itu nampak di majalah Heki edisi 2007. Kapan kau kembali? Ichigo ingin sekali memarah-marahimu lagi.

Dan… aku tidak percaya.

Anak-anak di kelasku banyak yang ngefans padamu.. menyebalkan sekali..! mereka selalu berisik, meneriaki namamu di tiap lorong-lorong kelas… tapi aku tahu, sebesar apapun teriakan rasa suka mereka, tetap saja… Naka milik Ka-kajiwara.. ya kan?

Sebenarnya, maksudku… apa sih bagusnya cowok yang suka nyamar jadi cewek itu? Padahal, masih banyak cowok tampan di dunia ini ketimbang cowok cantik seperti dia…

_hei Kajiwara… sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh mengintip surat Naka!_

Ee.. sampai dimana ya tadi? Oh iya.

Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hubungan Ichigo dengan Akiyama… mereka berdua baik-baik saja, bahkan semakin lengket. Huhu… hanya aku saja yang belum mempunyai pasangan di sini. Menyedihkan..

_Hentikan KAJIWARA! Jangan tertawa di samping Naka seperti itu!_ Naka, kumohon.. baca suratnya jangan bersama si Raja Mesum, oke?

Sebenarnya…

Ada sih, 3 orang cewek yang menembakku. Dan, dua di antaranya adalah model Heki. Aneh ya? Kau pasti tidak percaya. Yah, memang sih, barusan aku bilang hanya aku saja yang belum mempunyai pasangan. Tapi, Itupun karena…

Aku menunggumu Naka.

Jangan Ge eR!

Maaf sudah lancang. Tak peduli sesuka apapun kau terhadap Kajiwara sialan itu, aku tetap menyukaimu. Secantik apapun cewek-cewek model yang menembakku, Aku tetap menyukaimu Naka. Kalau suatu saat nanti kau dan Kajiwara berpisah, aku siap berdiri di sampingmu, mengokohkanmu… selama apapun waktunya, selama apapun aku menunggu… pokoknya, kau boleh kembali padaku.

Aku tidak sedang bercanda Naka. Aku tahu, Kajiwara pasti akan membunuhku nanti. tapi… cepat atau lambat, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Karena, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memendamnya…

Terlalu lawas ya? Apa boleh buat… aku bukan pria yang pandai menyatakan rasa cinta.

Hei Naka,

Mau tahu, satu rahasiaku yang lain?

Oke, oke… ceritanya akan kupersingkat.. karena waktuku tidak banyak :(

Jangan bertanya dulu… biar kujelaskan sebentar.

Naka,

Aku kecelakaan kemarin… kakiku di amputasi. Hanya yang kanan saja sih.. tapi aku menjerit kesal saat bangun dan mengetahui sebelah kakiku hilang. Kau mau tahu, alasan aku kecelakaan? Mungkin akan terdengar bodoh.. Aku mengejar seseorang yang mengatai pacarmu Kajiwara dengan perkataan 'Banci'

_Hei Kajiwara, berterimakasih lah padaku. *Smirk*_

Meskipun, cowok 'cantik' itu sainganku, dan aku membencinya, tetap saja… ketika ada orang lain yang mengatainya, suhu tubuhku mendadak panas. Tapi, tapi, aku sempat memukulinya lho.. meskipun, pada akhirnya dia kabur, dan sebuah mobil menabrakku hingga aku cacat…

Tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu kan? Eee.. aku tahu kalau ini terdengar aneh,

Tapi,

harus kuakui bahwa, aku merasa kau akan aman kalau berada di samping Kajiwara. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju kalau kau berada di sisi Kajiwara. Oleh karena itu.. tunggu sebentar,

_Selamat Kajiwara.. kau harusnya bersyukur karena sekarang aku berada di Pihakmu Ha-ha!_

Oleh karena itu.. Aku, rela jika Kajiwara lah yang menjadi pendampingmu kelak. yah, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi… kondisi yang cacat seperti ini, apakah akan di terima di layar Infotainment yang mengejar-ngejarmu? Aku rasa tidak… mempunyai kekasih cacat sepertiku hanya akan memperburuk citramu Naka.. lagipula, hati bekumu kan hanya untuk Kajiwara seorang.. Huu.

Makanya,

aku pesimis, untuk mengharapkan perasaanku, kepadamu :)

Tapi, karena sudah ada Kajiwara.. Hmm.. yaah.. ku anggap, pria laknat itu adalah aku.. haha! Perasaan cinta ku, sudah terwakili dengan senyum mu yang nampak di majalah Junk'

Selamat Naka,

Kau sudah berhasil menggapai seluruh bintang. Kalau kau mau pergi meninggalkan Jerman dan kembali lagi ke Jepang, kabari aku ya!

Dari orang yang mengagumimu sejak pertama kali bertemu,

Kaede Koumoto

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Surat Untuk Naka**

Letters By Fujisaki Fuun

**Character from Nousatsu Junkie**

**.**

**.**

**The First Letter – Kaede Koumoto**

**Done!**


	2. Ichigo Koumoto

**Title, **The Letters

**Desclaimer**, Ryoko Fukuyama

**Genre,** Romance

**Rate, **T

**Warning, **Surat ini hanyalah rekayasa Fuun saja #PLAKK,

**Summary**, kembali pada zaman dahulu, ketika Chihiro masih mengalami cinta segitiga dengan Ikue Tsutsumi dan Mihane Nagafuji. Bisakah Ichigo masuk ke dalam daerah segitiga itu? Surat macam apa yang akan di tuliskan oleh Ichigo kepada Chihiro, orang yang di sukainya? Antara patah hati dan diterima, kita tidak akan tahu ending dari surat ini sebelum Author menuliskan surat dari Chihiro #PLAKK Pernyataan Cinta kedua! Ichigo Koumoto, berjuanglah!

**.**

**.**

**The Letters**

**Presented **

**by Fujisaki Fuun**

**.**

**.**

The Second Letter – Ichigo Koumoto

**Surat Untuk Chihiro**

.

.

Dear Chihiro,

Aneh ya? Jangan ketawa dulu pokoknya.

Kau mau tau kenapa aku mengirimkan surat ini padamu? Yasudahlah… bertanya pun aku takkan bisa mendengar jawabanmu. Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk cokelat hangat dan selimutnya. Kemarin aku tertidur nyenyak ya di rumahmu? Haha.. maaf, soalnya aku kecapean sehabis berteriak-teriak pada orang bodoh :P

Ini bukan surat permintaan maaf lho. Jangan salah paham. Aku takkan pernah meminta maaf kepadamu. lagipula, aku tidak merasa salah :P

Chi, kudengar Mihane dan Ikue berbaikan ya? Aku tahu, kau pasti akan tersenyum palsu jika seandainya kita sedang mengobrol di suatu tempat. Tidak Chi… kau tidak bisa memasang topeng-topeng itu di depan wajahku. Tipuan wajahmu takkan berguna terhadapku. Aku bisa tahu dan mengerti akan hal itu karena, kita itu sama Chi.. Kita itu mirip.

Jujur saja,

Seperti apa rasanya, melihat Mihane bergandengan tangan dengan Tsutsumi? Sakit? Perih? Tenang Chi, yang merasakan hal itu bukanlah kau seorang.

Aku juga.

Kau masih punya teman. Hei, aku serius. Ini bukanlah Hiburan semata… aku memang merasakan hal yang sama. Kepadamu, yang memandang Mihane dengan tatapan berarti.

Haah.. kau benar, aku tak perlu bercerita lebih banyak. Kau pasti mengerti kan maksudku? Hei? mengerti nggak? Apakah harus kukatakan dengan jelas?

Aku menyukaimu.

_Jangan ketawa dulu… _

Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku ingin menggapai semuanya dengan tangan kecil ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin menarik dirimu. Yang kuinginkan adalah, Chihiro yang melompat sendiri kearahku, kepada pelukanku.

Aku tahu, kalau aku tidak secantik Mihane. Tidak setinggi dia, dan bahkan, tubuhku sangat kurus. Sementara Mihane memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Dan kulitnya sangat -jauh- lebih putih dariku.

Ya, tapi wajar sih… dia kan seorang model. Dan aku hanyalah perancang busana biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku, tidak ada yang menarik.

Tapi aku tidak menyesal menjadi Ichigo.

Aku malah senang,

Walaupun tidak mempunyai wajah secantik Mihane, aku masih bisa berada di dekatmu. yah.. walaupun cuman sebagai pembantu. Kau tidak merasa eh? Siapa yang sering curhat kepadaku? :P

Aku tahu, ini akan terdengar sangat memalukan, Chi.. sekali saja, panggil aku dengan sebutan

'_Ich-chan.'_

Ugh…!

JANGAN TERTAWA! Kau merusak atmosfir di sekitarku…! Hentikan!

Ehem..

Oh iya Chi..

Tahu tidak? Hampir tiap malam aku menangis karena apa? Orang yang ku sukai masih menyukai orang lain. Dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Sama sepertimu Chi, aku juga sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi,

Dari surat ini, meskipun akhirnya kau akan menolakku, aku akan tetap menyukai Chi-kun. Jangan muntah karena kupanggil begitu.. Err… reseh ah.

Kalau hari ini suratku masuk ke tempat pembuangan sampah, itu artinya nasib kita sama Chi. Tapi, kalau orang yang membaca surat ini menjawab 'iya' itu artinya, aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu karena ternyata, nasib kita berbeda.. haha :P

Nah Chi…

sekarang terserah padamu. Aku takkan marah jika kau menolak. Dan kita akan tetap berteman. Tenang saja, aku bukan gadis yang pendendam. Kau boleh pilih sesuai dengan kehendak hatimu Chi.. tapi,

tadi aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku menyukaimu?

Eee… yasudah kalau begitu, tak ada lagi hal yang dapat ku katakan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Chi… jangan menangis lagi ya.. kau harus TEGAR! Atau, jika kau merasa rapuh, Bersandarlah padaku :) akan kupinjamkan seluruh sayap dan punggung lebar ini untuk menahan rasa nyeri di dadamu… salam senyum :)

Dari orang yang suka membongkar kedokmu,

Ichigo Koumoto

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Surat Untuk Chihiro**

Letters By Fujisaki Fuun

**Character from Nousatsu Junkie**

**.**

**.**

**The second Letter – Ichigo Koumoto**

**Done!**


End file.
